


Coming Home

by hollyblue2



Series: SPN Fluff Bingo 2018 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Best Friends to Lovers, Fluff, M/M, Soldier!Dean, all things bright and happy and wonderful, coming home, happiness, post-deployment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 03:49:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13604916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyblue2/pseuds/hollyblue2
Summary: Dean left on deployment. Letters were sent, words exchanged along with promises, intentions and proposals and now Dean is coming home.





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> First fic for the SPN Fluff Bingo! (*adds to my list of things I shouldn't be doing while I have other projects I should be paying attention to*
> 
> This is for the square: Best Friends to Lovers
> 
> Beta'd by @spnhell :D ♥♥
> 
>  
> 
> **Note: I will not be writing an extensions/sequels/second chapters or anything of that nature for these fics**

 

As much as Castiel wants to be happy and excited that he’ll be seeing Dean in the flesh for the first time in nine months, he’s nervous. He’s quiet against Sam’s chattering nerves and John’s attempts to keep Sam from bouncing off the walls. He’s noticed John giving him a look every now and then but he ignores it and stares at the arrivals gate. There’s a lot of people here, all welcoming loved ones and family home, young kids running around with energy, and an excited hum in the air.

Sam’s turned to one of the people stood next to them and John turns to him. “Y’alright, kid?”

Castiel looks up at John and nods slowly, he doesn’t say anything because his stomach is churning. Dean is his best friend, why is he even feeling like this. Except, really, he does know, he just doesn’t want to think too much about it.

“Hey, he’s landed,” John announces, checking his phone. “He’ll be out soon.” John smiles, pulls Sam into a one-armed hug and claps Castiel on the shoulder. Castiel gives him a weak smile but keeps his focus on the gates.

Ten excruciating minutes later, and Castiel feels like he’s going to be sick, the nerves of seeing Dean again getting to him. Perhaps he should have stayed home and arranged to meet Dean tomorrow instead. Dean had asked him to be here, though, so he would stay and be here for Dean.

Everything has changed more than he could ever imagine in the nine months Dean has been away. They sent so many letters to each other. At first, Castiel just wanted to know if Dean was okay and then the letters became more than that. Promises, intentions, proposals.

Dean had left as his best friend and would come back… someone else and that was life changing.

A great cheer went up, and the whole room erupted in an applause. A sea of camouflage had swarmed through the arrivals gate and Castiel hadn’t even noticed.

“Dean!” Sam shouts and then Dean is right there. Right in front of the three of them. John engulfs his son in a tight hug and Castiel smiles.

_Dean._

It’s not so painful after all. It’s just Dean.

 _His_ Dean.

Dean wrestles his way out of his dad’s arms and they hold each other at arm’s length, regarding one another. Dean doesn’t even get chance to move away before Sam is on him. Gangly arms wrapped around him like an octopus. Castiel chuckles and Dean looks up over Sam’s shoulder.

A tear escapes from Castiel’s eye and he swipes it away quickly, he’s happy, he swears.

“Cas…” Dean’s voice is so close to his ear and Dean’s arms are so warm around him. Castiel can’t move for a moment but finally loops his arms around Dean’s body. “Hey, Cas—god, I’ve missed you so much,” there’s a hitch in Dean’s voice that he hadn’t been expecting and their whole encounter is so much more emotional than he imagined it being.

“Dean.”

Dean pulls back and gives him an easy smile before giving him a chuck under the chin.

Castiel’s heart beats erratically in his chest and his hand comes up to Dean’s hand. He’s not stopping him, if anything he’s encouraging him with the stroke of his thumb against Dean’s now tanned skin.

They meet in the middle in a sudden crash of lips that they both, in all honesty, were expecting.

Castiel is pretty sure he hears Sam gasp dramatically and there’s the unique sound of John chuckling in the background. There’s a whoop and Castiel feels a light shove towards both of them.

“’bout time, brother!” One of the other guys in uniform says. They pull apart, cheeks reddening but Dean takes his hand tight in his grip.

“Can it, Benny. You’ve still got the worst timing,” Dean jests and Castiel laughs too.

Benny comes close again, leaning towards Castiel and the slightly imposing man smiles.

“Y’know what I been hearin’ the entire time?”

Castiel shakes his head, eyes wide. Dean squeezes his hand and gives him a bashful smile. “Cas this, Cas that, every time he got a letter from yer, he’s bouncin’ around like a kid at Christmas. Guy’s totally gone on you. Lucky,” Benny throws him a wink and heads off towards his own relatives.

Castiel turns to Dean with question in his eyes but Dean just shrugs. “Sorry.”

“It’s okay, I’m glad for this. Feels like we waited too long.”

“Way too long.”

“You two done?” John asks from behind them and Dean whirls around. John’s got Dean’s pack on his shoulder ready to go.

“Uh, sure.”

“Shotgun!” Sam shouts. “I’m not sitting in the back with those two!” He adds and takes the keys to the Impala out of John’s hand who shakes his head at his youngest.

They reach the car and just as Castiel is about to open the rear door, John calls out to them. “No… doing anything in the backseat. Please.”

“Ewww!” Sam comments helpfully.

“We won’t,” Castiel promises but Dean has a lewd look on his face to which Castiel rolls his eyes.

Dean conks out on Castiel’s shoulder not even thirty minutes into the drive back to Lawrence. They’re holding hands and he’s pretty sure Dean is drooling on his shoulder which is super gross. He can deal with that though, for the most part. He’ll just rib Dean for it later.

For all the nerves he had earlier, and visions of things going wrong, this—this is everything he’s been dreaming of for far too long. He’s not even nervous anymore, it’s all been replaced with a strange but comforting warmth.

“I didn’t forget what I wrote, by the way,” Dean mumbles, head still tucked under Castiel’s chin. His voice is quiet compared to the loud rumble of the Impala. Castiel’s heart skips.

“Okay.”

“I—just not right now, we’ll give it time. We’re good at that apparently.” Dean huffs a laugh and his breathing evens out again.

Promises, intentions and proposals. It’s been there all along and neither of them had noticed.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this pure fluff!
> 
> Just a heads up, I will be posting a fic on the 9th February for the DeanCas Sweetheart Challenge! I'm excited to post about it :D


End file.
